Gallant Lout of Caelin
by dogsrock101
Summary: "We may have to cross treacherous mountains, battle hideous foes, and wade through dangerous waters, but I, Sain, knight of Caelin, shall assure your safety! Come, milady, let us ride into the glorious sunset!" My take on Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate, FE7.


Sain was lost.

He twirled around aimlessly on his horse, trying to spot a head of orange among the sea of green and brown. He had only been away for a moment! Where had his boon companion gone?

He could hear Kent scolding him in the back of his head: _"This is what happens when you're off dallying with the ladies!"_ But Sain hadn't been able to help himself! When that purple-haired beauty had glanced his way, he couldn't simply _not_ approach her!

Sain shrugged and ushered his steed forward. No matter. He would find his friend soon enough. For now, though, he ought to purchase a sword. Kent had reminded him incessantly about buying one, lecturing on and on about what a fool Sain was for only bringing a lance with him. The last thing Sain needed was a lecture about sticking to his duties _and_ being prepared!

He slowed to a stop before a merchant stall and dismounted his horse. He received many curious glances from people that walked past him. Of course they would be wondering what a Lycian knight was doing in Sacae. He grinned in a carefree manner, winking to a nearby maiden who walked by him (he didn't see the incredulous look she returned him) and made his way to the merchant's stand.

"Good sir!" Sain cried gallantly. The merchant jumped. "I require the finest sword you have!"

The merchant stared at him for a good few seconds before seeming to realize that Sain was serious. "O' course, sir! As a matter of a fact, I've gots a sword befittin' for a knight such as yerself!" He pulled out a large sword that glinted in the sunlight, much like the greed glinting in the merchant's eyes. "A Brave sword!"

Sain felt pride well up in his chest at the man's uplifting words. Finally, a man who knew how to treat a knight of Caelin! He puffed out his chest and grinned as he took the sword. The grin fell off his face, however, when he realized how heavy the sword was. "It's a beautiful sword," he started, giving it a swing or two. "But…I'm afraid I'm not ready to wield it yet." He smiled sheepishly as he handed the sword back. "I beg your pardon. I require the finest _Iron_ sword you have."

The merchant looked sorely disappointed. "Jus' a moment," he grunted, his tone frostier than the snowy mountains of Ilia. Sain frowned at the man's sudden change in demeanor. Perhaps the merchant had realized his mistake, because he quickly backtracked. "So, sir," he shouted over his shoulder as he searched through his inventory. "What's a fine Lycian knight like yerself doin' 'round these parts?"

Sain perked up at once. He grinned and puffed out his chest all heroically again. "I am on a quest, my good man! A quest I received from none other than Lord Hausen himself!"

Sain wasn't sure if he had misheard the merchant, but for a moment it sounded as if he had mumbled, "A quest to find yer sanity, I hope." He supposed he must've imagined it, however, because the merchant was smiling when he made his way back to Sain.

"Well, then, this beauty oughta help ye out on yer quest." Sain would've agreed about what a beauty that Iron sword was, indeed, if a more enrapturing beauty hadn't swept towards the stall.

She was a Sacaen woman, tall and proud, her cheeks high and her jaw strong. Her Sacaen garb did a wonderful job highlighting her long legs, and Sain couldn't help but notice how well-toned they were. If only the women of Lycia dressed like the women of Sacae!

"Excuse me," the beauty began in a worried tone, her brows knotted. "I don't suppose you remember me from earlier?"

"O' course I do, lass," the merchant replied. That didn't surprise Sain. No man in his right mind could forget a woman as beautiful as she! "What can I do ye for?"

"I'm looking for my companion," the Sacaen replied. "The one I was with when I visited your stand. Have you seen her?"

The merchant shook his head. "I'm 'fraid I haven't."

This seemed to worry her even more. She chewed at her lip, and Sain silently wished he could do the same to her. "I don't where she's gone off to…"

Sain perked up. Finally, this was his moment so shine! "Fear not, milady!" The woman jumped, startled, having just noticed his presence. "Do not crinkle that perfect brow of yours in worry!" She raised an eyebrow. "I shall help you look for your friend. Then, perhaps, we can all have a drink together afterwards?" He smiled hopefully and offered her his arm.

The woman stared at his arm as if it was a snake ready to strike. "That is very kind of you, sir knight…" Sain frowned when she side-stepped her way around him. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer."

Sain's frown deepened. Was she trying to play hard to get? "But, milady, I cannot allow you wander these streets alone! It's dangerous!"

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "And you believe I am incapable of looking after myself because I am a woman?" Her tone was testy.

He gasped, shocked at her accusation. Did she truly judge him to be a man of such poor character?! "No, not at all! I simply believe that the _men_ are incapable of controlling themselves!" Her eyebrow only arched higher. "For I doubt any man has ever seen a woman as beautiful as yourself! Why, your eyes!" Sain swooned, clutching at his chest. "They are greener than emeralds, and filled with a burning passion and fire! And your hair!" He gasped again. "It seems even softer than silk!"

The woman did not reply immediately. She stood frozen, appearing as if she couldn't believe what was going on. Sain grinned. Perhaps she thought she had finally found her knight in shining armor! Much to his dismay, however, when she spoke, she spoke with ill-disguised anger. "I fear you have mistaken the anger in my eyes for passion."

Sain frowned. "Anger?" Why would she be angry? Oh, but of course! "How silly of me!" He laughed and shook his head. "My sincerest apologies, my lady." The beauty seemed relieved, and even graced him with the smallest of smiles. He had to resist the urge to comment on how her smile made her face glow. "I could rave for days about your enthralling beauty, but you're right! We are losing time; we must find your friend before it is too late!" Her expression quickly turned into one of horror when he mounted his steed. Perhaps she feared riding horses? "We may have to cross treacherous mountains, battle hideous foes, and wade through dangerous waters, but I, Sain, knight of Caelin, shall assure your safety and will not rest until we find your friend!"

The Sacaen remained rooted to the spot, unable to believe what was happening to her. So she was afraid of horses! A bit unusual of a Sacaen, but no matter.

"Come, milady!" Sain extended his hand toward her. "Let us ride into the glorious sunset!"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "But it's not nearly sunset."

Before Sain could reply, he was interrupted by a shout of, "Lyn!"

Lyn? There was something very familiar about the name that threw Sain off, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The thought was lost to him, however, when he saw who had gained the attention of his new-found Sacaen love.

A woman in a green cloak approached them, munching on an apple. From afar, she appeared to be Etrurian, but as she drew closer Sain knew that couldn't be the case. Her features were too sharp and her attire too rugged for her to be of Etruria.

"There you are!" The Sacaen – Lyn, was it? – cried out in relief. "I've been looking all over you!"

The green-clad woman came to a halt before them, grinning. She paled in comparison to Lyn, but only in skin tone. "What d'you mean? _I've_ been looking all over for _you_!" Her eyes flickered to Sain. "Who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," Lyn hissed before Sain could eagerly reply.

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She grinned. "Future husband, then? This man looks like he's about to propose to you!"

Future husband? Sain had mixed feelings about being referred to as such. For the time being, though, he was going to play along.

"N-Natalia!" Lyn flushed red. Oh, how absolutely adorable! "This is no time to be jesting!"

"She jests not, milady!" Sain hopped down from his horse, beaming. "For an angel such as she only ever speaks the truth!"

She choked on her apple. "A-angel?" She was embarrassed to be addressed as such! Sain would've found her reaction more endearing if she hadn't coughed up the fruit she'd been choking on.

Lyn patted Natalia on the back, trying to appear sympathetic but failing miserably. She barely concealed her grin as she shot her friend a smug look. "It's not so fun being on the other side, is it?"

Natalia glared at Lyn.

"Yes, an angel, for you are so clearly from the Heavens above!" Sain crooned, blissfully unaware of their banter. "Your hair appears to be spun from ribbons of gold, and your eyes are bluer and sharper than even a sapphire!"

Natalia's eyes widened. She looked to Lyn as if she could offer some sort of explanation, but Lyn just laughed and nudged her friend. Natalia scowled and returned her attention to Sain, who eagerly awaited her response.

Her expression softened. "You're treading dangerous waters, sir knight." Her tone was teasing, and the smirk on her face was impish. Were his ears deceiving him?! If Sain didn't know any better, Natalia was flirting back with him. Oh, blessed sweet day! He knew that this day would finally come!

Lyn also couldn't seem to believe what she was hearing. She was looking at Natalia as if seeing her for the first time.

Sain's knees buckled, and he took Natalia's hands in his. "A knight of Caelin fears no waters, no matter how dangerous! But I fear I have drowned in the sea of your eyes, so deep and blue they are!"

Those blue eyes of hers twinkled with amusement. "Now, now. You wouldn't want to make your fiancé jealous, would you?" She grinned.

Lyn bristled. "Jealous?!" she shouted incredulously. "Fiancé?!"

Sain turned to her, surprised. He truly could not believe his luck. Two women were smitten with him?! He could now die a happy man.

He tried his best to conceal his grin. "My sincerest apologies, milady." He stood and released Natalia's hands, turning to fully face Lyn. She took a step back. Ooh, she was furious with him! "But I cannot help myself! To stay silent in the presence of such a beauty is a deed beyond foul."

"The only thing foul around here is you!" Lyn snapped, much to Sain's shock. "I've had enough of this foolishness!"

Sain gaped. She took jealousy to a whole new level. Perhaps he should've watched his tongue more carefully; he could've saved Natalia for his boon companion. He did have a thing for blondes, after all… "M-my lady! I–"

"SAIN!"

Sain winced. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"K-Kent!" He twirled to see his red-clad companion storming towards him. At this point he didn't know what scared him more: the wrath of the Sacaen goddess, or that of his boon companion. "Why so severe an expression?"

He was sure Kent would've grabbed him by the ear if they hadn't been in public. As if were, he had to restrain himself, and grasped onto Sain's arm instead. "It wouldn't be so severe if you didn't shirk your duties!" He softened, however, when he turned towards Natalia and Lyn. They appeared both surprised and relieved by his sudden intrusion. "I apologize if he was bothering you, miladies." He bowed. "My friend here does not know his limits."

"Hey!" Sain pursed his lips.

"It would appear not," Lyn replied coldly, glaring at Sain. When she looked back at Kent, however, she smiled. This time it was Sain who felt jealous. "You, at least, seem honorable."

Was this her way of getting back at him? She was clearly trying to make Sain jealous. It was obvious she was still smitten with him!

Kent tilted his head to the side. "Hmm? I beg your pardon, but have we met before?"

Sain's mouth fell open. He had always told his boon companion to step out of his shell and approach women, but he had never expected this from him! And he chose the worst possible pick-up line, too. Had he learned nothing from watching Sain over the years?

"But, Kent, I thought you preferred blondes!"

"I – what?" Kent's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Natalia burst out laughing. "It seems like men are just fawning all over you today!" She nudged Lyn in the side.

Realization dawned on Lyn, and her expression suddenly darkened. "Hmph! It seems like there are no decent men among the knights of Lycia!" She raised her chin. "Come, Talie, I've lost patience." She sped off without so much as a second glance.

Natalia grinned at the two knights, who were both too shocked to react. "We should all have a double date sometime!" She winked and laughed before she chased after Lyn. "Wait up, Lyn!"

"I'll hold you to that, darling Natalia!" Sain shouted after her, waving goodbye. He sighed dreamily. "Did you hear that, Kent?" He was so caught up in his imagination that he did not see the deadly glare Kent was sending him. "They were clearly smitten with me."

"Sain…" Kent spoke in a low voice.

"Yes, yes, my friend, I suppose you may have the Sacaen beauty. The blonde angel has a sense of humor, at least, and–"

"SAIN!"

Sain jumped. "W-what is it?" His face paled when he finally saw Kent's thunderous expression.

"Do you ever think before you speak?!" Kent smacked Sain on the back of his head. "That woman, Lyn, I suspect she's–"

Perhaps the blow to his head had smacked some sense into Sain, because suddenly the pieces fit together. _Lyn._ It could've been short for…

"Our mission?" Sain cursed and mounted his horse. "Just my luck! What do you think Lord Hausen will say when he finds out his granddaughter is in love with one of his best knights?"

Words seemed to fail Kent. If looks could kill, though, Kent would've killed Sain for what must've been the millionth time. Without a word or backward glance, Kent rode off after Natalia and Lyn. Sain quickly followed suit.

The merchant watched the two Cavaliers ride past his stall. He shrugged and stowed the Iron sword away.

"Hopefully he won't be needin' this."

* * *

 _So many exclamation points! Considering Sain's melodramatic characterization, though, I think it's okay._

 _Sain is my favorite character, and while he's mentioned or used in nearly all of my FE stories, I've never written a story focusing mostly on him. It was really fun writing him and his theatrical ways. He really just cracks me up._

 _Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
